


Of Demons and Determination

by Victorionious



Series: Not A Revelation, By Half [2]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorionious/pseuds/Victorionious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper catches Chris obsessing over demons again and tries to help. It doesn't go quite how she wanted it.</p><p>Set early Season 6, Pre-"Prince Charmed."</p><p>Takes place in the same 'verse as "A-Bit-After-Midnight Chat," but you don't have to read that one first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Demons and Determination

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A-Bit-After-Midnight Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490324) by [Victorionious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorionious/pseuds/Victorionious). 



> Part of a series of prompt challenges (prompts listed here: http://aromanticgcallen.tumblr.com/post/144666238426/obscure-feelings-drabble-prompt-meme), characters assigned to me by my good friend Lexie.
> 
> Prompt: Adronitis  
> Character: Piper Halliwell

> **ADRONITIS** \- Frustration with how long it takes to get to know someone.

Their shitty new whitelighter was doing that thing again. He was doing that thing with his eyes that made Piper feel bad for thinking of him as their “shitty new whitelighter,” even though the moniker was well-earned. He was doing that thing that made him somehow look infinitely old and world-weary, but also like a teenager, sad and vulnerable and in need of help but unwilling to ask for it. Most importantly of all, he was doing that thing in _Piper’s attic_ , which meant she couldn’t just ignore it.

She sighed and entered the room. Chris looked up from where he’d been staring intently at the Book of Shadows, and gave a weird little half smile that he very obviously forced away for some future-whitelightery reason unknown to Piper. She smiled back, despite her own misgivings, because no one should feel like they have to pretend not to have feelings and it pissed her off, and she’d be damned if she didn’t at least try to lead by example. Chris looked away quickly, turning back to the book and making a brief note in a journal he had with him.

“What are you upto?” Piper asked nonchalantly, standing across from him over the book and squinting down at the page. “Butcher demons? They sound cheery.”

Chris pressed his lips together tightly, then said, “Another lead about Wyatt. These demons are known for abducting children, usually ones without magic or from non-magical families. A lot of so-called alien abductions have actually been because of _them_.”

“And they kill them?” Piper’s eyes flicked up to Chris’s, but he was smirking. “What?”

“Actually, their name comes from how they feed.” Piper raised an eyebrow, and Chris sighed. “You know the whole cattle mutilation thing? Butcher demons. The kids are usually sent home not much worse for the wear. That’s actually how they reproduce. They take DNA from the kids, usually a hair sample or fingernail or something. It’d be a bit more subtle if they didn’t take the entire child, but they’re demons. I also think they just like screwing with people honestly.”

“And we’re thinking they might do something to Wyatt?”

Chris shrugged, twirling the pen between his fingers as he refused to make eye contact with Piper. “He’s an almost unlimited source of power. Maybe they thought that if they grabbed him they’d be able to make a bunch of over-powered butcher demon babies and take over the Underworld. It’s worth looking into, anyway.”

“Right.”

He stepped back, capping the pen and then grabbing his journal. “I’m gonna check them out a bit closer.”

“Wait, Chris,” Piper reached out to grab his arm and he flinched back, beginning to orb. “Do you need any-“ But he was already gone.

Piper lost her balance and pitched forward, catching herself on the bookstand. “-help,” she huffed, rolling her eyes as she righted herself. “Damn kid.”


End file.
